


Grave Visits

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Monologue, Or More Like, and that's the tragedy, just everyone else, our main hero doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Decided to try writing a bit ofangstand decided to also publish it here.It was a challenge I saw ontwittera challenge: write angst without description of scenes, only dialogueAlthough what I wrote is more of a monologue than dialogue, I think I got the angst part.





	Grave Visits

「Hey dad. It's me again」  
「Did mom get to you okay?」  
「You're also there right mom?」  
「Are you guys together again & happy?」  
「Please be happy」  
「Don't worry about me. You know I can't get rid of Aoko」

————————————

「Hey dad, hey mom」  
「I'm not sure how to tell you this...」  
「So...I finally did it」  
「I found Pandora.」  
「I'm so sorry— i—」  
「I couldn't destroy it. It— it's too powerful for me— I underestimated it」  
「But you can rest easy knowing your murderers were no match for its power either」  
「It may have overwhelmed me but at least they've paid for their crimes now」  
「Now all that's left is for me to pay for mine...」

————————————

「Hey dad. Hey mom. It's been a while」  
「Sorry, I've felt too ashamed to visit but I really can't help missing you after all」  
「Has Aoko joined you yet? She must be pretty mad at me huh?」  
「I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to join you.」  
「I'm really no match against Pandora's power.」  
「I hope you're happy」  
「Because I don't think I can remember how to be」

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I definitely made myself really sad writing this.  
It was fun.  
Thanks for reading


End file.
